


You Look So Lost

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: The reader asks questions about the New Salem Philanthropic Society as an excuse to talk to Credence.





	You Look So Lost

You had seen the boy handing out flyers on the stairs across from your apartment for days. You wondered what his story was. He had such sad, dark eyes, what was on the flyers he kept handing out? People kept ignoring him and you felt bad. One day you ventured out to talk to the boy. You took a flyer from his outstretched hand, reading it. It said: New Salem Philanthropic Society- Save America from Witches! "So, what's all this about?", you asked the boy. "You see, my family... they believe that witches are destroying America. They think they're real... and... a threat." "Oh, well do you believe in them?" "I...I don't know", the boy stammered, he was clearly nervous. "I'm Y/N", you offered, trying to bring the boy out of his shell. "Credence", he said. These meetings continued for months, Credence slowly gaining your trust and you decided to invite him to your apartment for a warm drink. It was the middle of winter and he was having to stand out in the cold and pass out flyers. You walked up to him: "You look like you could use a warm drink, want to come back to my place?" Credence looked at you: "I can't... my mother...." "I know, so come at night", you said. "9pm. I have something to show you." Credence agreed and as you were walking away, you reached into your coat pocket, stroking the hidden wand for courage.


End file.
